


[podfic] Ink for Yourself

by reena_jenkins, victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Schmoop, Tattoos, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You entertain yourself by drawing on your arm with a Sharpie?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ink for Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ink for Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214112) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



 

**Coverartist:** [ ** ** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
  
**Warnings:** First Time, Writing on Skin, Tattoos, Humor, Schmoop, Frottage    
****

**Length:** 00:39:10   
  
**Download Link:** You can download this podfic as [**an MP3**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202015/\(DCU\)%20_Ink%20for%20Yourself_.mp3) or as a [**PODBOOK**](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Ink%20for%20Yourself.m4b) (compiled by bessyboo)


End file.
